Crimson Moon Report 23
Crimson Moon Report #23 - January 29, 2011 Summary: Demons attack Icemule. Sheru's influence is felt in triage, particularly by Shilarra. ---- Originally posted by ETANNIDOMHNAILL on 1/30/11 The evening of January 29, the crimson moon appeared, and creatures were seen flying in front of it. Larger creatures, however, appeared in the sky, seeming almost leathery in appearance. The scent of decay and burning amber were carried in the winds, along with the sound of voices chanting in unison. The creatures did not attack en masse for a long time, but on occasion swooped down to pick up townspeople, to be torn apart and released to fall to the earth. One body landed in town center, allowing those gathered to observe the creatures' ferocity. Nilandia attempted to extract the victim's memory, and could only pick up on the fear and shock, as well as the sense that the attack was random. As it was hard to get a good view of the creatures in the dark, Philnia cast a flare into the sky, revealing a large grouping of demonoid creatures in the sky. At one point, the creatures vanished from sight. We believed that they might have left, but we heard them soon after, showing that they had merely retreated into the darkness, and the moon's crimson color deepened. Jackals and hounds appeared and attacked, but they were much stronger than the ones that had attacked in prior encounters. At least some of these jackals and hounds were also undead. Sickly energy burst across the sky, and the demons began their attack, showing as oculoths and abyran'ra. Other types may have appeared, but those are the two types I could verify. At least one winged vertiginous horror was also seen. All of the attacks appear to have been confined to the Icemule environs, and none of the creatures made it into town. After much difficulty and several casualties on both sides, the attackers vanished. Triage was stationed in the ice garden, and though no violence took place there, all was not quiet. To give a full account of this, however, I must go back. Shilarra, who on January 24 had experienced fearful visions and spoken with a male voice that was not her own, had been having periodic trouble ever since. The night of January 24 in the park, she experienced a series of visions of those she cares for turning against her and leaving her, playing into her fears of being alone. As the images receded, she heard a whisper in her mind, "You are never alone...." Since then, she has had occasional cold chills, sending her shivering. January 27, she was on the dais getting spells from Vyrshkana when she again saw the visions of people looking at her with disdain and disgust. In addition, she felt a rage boil within her and the need to lash out at anyone and everything around her. She smelled and tasted blood, which both repulsed her and drove her onward. A jackal-shaped candle votive was seen in the area as this occurred. The night of the demon attacks in Icemule, Shilarra once again saw the visions of her friends turning against her. Nilandia spent as much time as she could manage talking with her and calming her down. However, at one point, she appeared to drop something, and another jackal-shaped candle votive appeared, which burst into flame on its own accord. The scent of the rising smoke mixed with that of blood. The candle's smoke eventually extinguished on its own, but the red eyes of the jackal that comprised the candle were seen to glisten. Shilarra then appeared to lean forward to grab the candle, which had vanished by the time she had returned to her normal position. She, however, was unaware of her having dropped or picked up the candle. Instead, she merely thought that her arm or leg had twitched. It would appear that the forces of the crimson moon had her move rather than her choosing to and were capable of obscuring her knowledge of what she was truly doing. ---- Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports